Middle of the night
by RainWolf667
Summary: In the dead of night anything can happen in the village of Konoha including a SINGING sasuke?Featuring The Reason by the Hoobastanks and A little too late by jojo!May not turn out the way you thought....Please REVIEW!


**This is a little songfic I wrote in Sakura's point of view its about a visit from a dark avenger in the dead of night…….ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or the lyrics so dont sue me I have NO MONEY!!**

**but i do have COOKIES!! :)**

* * *

My name is Sakura Haruno and I am currently standing outside my balcony listening to a dark avenger called Sasuke SINGING!! Yep you heard me right the emotionless bastard is singing!!

It all happened when I heard a dull thunk on the window and I opened to reveal the one and only Sasuke standing at the front of my house!! So I went outside on my balconyand he began to sing:(btw the dark avenger's voice sounded like fingernails being scratched on a blackboard):

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You!!

At the last line he pointed at me and fixed his coal black eyes on my face, suddenly a pair of warm hands wrapped around my waist and Naruto appeared behind me.I turned and stared into his bright cerulean eyes and he slowly moved his face closer to mine until I could feel his warm breath on my ear which sent shiver's up my spine and he spoke in a quiet whisper "You can choose the teme if you want to Sakura-chan but just so you know I will always love you" that said he gave me a sad smile and ran off to his apartment. I watched him leave than stared down at the cold dark avenger below me and I knew my answer, so a 1, 2, 3 and I began to sing**:**

_Come with me  
Stay the night  
You say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do ya expect me to say  
You take my hand  
And you say you've changed  
But boy you know your begging don't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game_

_So let me on down  
'Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now  
Your chance has come and gone  
And you know..._

_It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway_

_It's just a little too late_

_I was young  
And in love  
I gave you everything  
But it wasn't enough  
And now you wanna communicate  
Go find someone else  
In letting you go  
I'm loving myself  
You got a problem  
But don't come asking me for help  
'Cause you know..._

_It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway_

_You know it's just too little too late…….._

With that said and done I jumped down came write to his SHOCKED(OMG more emotion!) face and said sweetly "By the way", I got my fist ready, "YOU"RE SINGING SUCKS!! And let fly with my chakra infused fist that sent him flying out of Konaha.I dusted my hands off, exhaled, and set off running towards Naruto's house.

I arrived in three seconds flat, and then I jumped through the window to find Naruto crying on his couch his back me. I sneaked behind him and put my hands around his neck than lowered my lips to his ear and whispered "Don't cry Naruto I will always love you too" "S...Sakura-Chan" he said surprised, he stood up and walked in front of me and spoke "really?" "Yes" I answered and with a cry of "Dattebayo" he embraced me. He looked down at me and his lips met mine, it was inexperienced but still nice, our lips parted but we still held onto each other after a few seconds of silence I looked up at him and said with a mischievous grin

"My turn"

**So how was it for my first songfic? Please Review!!**


End file.
